Jewel Flesh
by mousemaker2
Summary: A cute little one-shot about Demetri and the newest member of the Volturi. It was meant to be a story but I changed my mind. Hope you like it.


Jewel Fresh

_**I ran easily through the forest, running past ancient trees and scared little animals. I gazed around me, loving the feeling of the leaves against my hard skin. The ground was soft under my quick feet.**_

_**Even though I was enjoying myself, it felt like I was supposed to remember something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Maybe it was something from my human life that was bugging me. I sighed in frustration and slowed down to a walk.**_

_**I could smell humans near by. A village must be very close or maybe a little town. I headed in that direction to get something to eat before I went on traveling.**_

_**There was a dirt path that leads into the town. I followed my nose to the closest human. I quickly found a dirty, plump man sitting in the middle of the path with a bottle of booze in his hand.**_

_**I put on a charming smile and gracefully walked down the path to him. His eyes grew in amazement and his heart rate picked up. Venom flowed into my mouth, but I ignored it as best as I could.**_

"_**Hello" I whispered in a light tone. The man grinned and unsteadily got to his feet. He swayed over to me. This man was just asking to die. His death didn't take quick. I left the body right on the path and ran on. **_

_**Days later, trouble seemed to be coming my way. In all the towns' newspaper, the man's death was on the front page. If I'd had know it was this big of a deal I wouldn't have made such a stupid mistake.**_

_**I was strolling around a tourist site, looking for my next meal when I smelled another vampire. No, many vampires. I tensed and ran through the back alleys, trying to put distance between us.**_

_**I haven't seen any other vampires for two years, when I was changed into a vampire. My creator lived in Spain while I stayed around Italy. We didn't visit each other much. She's the nicest person/vampire I've ever met.**_

_**I was near a small river when I first heard the vampires running behind me. I weaved my way around trees, desperately trying to loose them. I glanced behind me and was startled to see three vampires quickly closing in on me.**_

_**One of them tackled me to the ground and kept me pinned down. My face was buried in the dirt, but I could hear them discuss what to do with me.**_

"_**Lets take her back. Aro may**_** want to keep her," the big vampire on top of me said. It seemed the other two agreed. They dragged me up, grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. We walked for maybe a day or two before I seen a castle in the distance.**

"**You live in a castle? How vampirish," I stated, staring up at the gates around it. I had pretty much convinced myself that I wasn't going to be living for very much longer.**

"**Can I ask a question?" I said, glancing over at the big man on my left. I learned that his name was Felix. He grunted which I took as a yes.**

"**Why did you guys hunt me down?" I asked as Demetri opened a grate. We dropped down into it. **

**Demetri was the one to answer. "You've got all the humans' attention, just for killing one man. We shouldn't let you live. Vampires must go under the radar to live," he exclaimed. I sighed. I guess that made sense in a way.**

**I started to smell other vampires. We were walking through a closed in building. Vampire's scent criss-crossed everywhere. I tensed and stopped breathing. I didn't want to know how many others where here.**

**I was led through an office looking room then into an elevator. It was somewhat awkward being crammed into a small space with three male vampires. They took me into a library.**

**Three other vampires sat around. One had white hair while the others had black hair flowing to their shoulders. A filmy white substance was over their eyes. How odd.**

"**This is our little troublemaker," Felix stated. I rolled my eyes at him. The white haired one grinned and motioned me forward. I was released and I flexed my arms.**

"**You didn't know better, I can tell. Maybe we should let you live, maybe not," the white haired one said. He eyes swept over me. "I vote let her live".**

**One of the black haired men glared over at him. "We shouldn't bend the rules. I vote to kill her," he said. He glared at me also.**

**The other sighed and barely looked over at us. "I vote to live," he sighed and turned back to staring at the wall. Hope flared inside of me. Maybe I would get a chance to see another day.**

**Felix grumbled behind me, but I didn't know what the other two did. "But you must stay here and work for us," the white haired one said. My hope paused in mid leap then died out.**

"**Why?" I asked. From the smell of things they had enough people working here.**

"**Because we're not going to let you run around unchecked," snapped the angry black haired one. **

**_________________________________________**

**Weeks had gone by since I've been in the Volturi. I was surprised at how organized things were. Guards everywhere, snacks brought in, and books from who knows when. It was easy to entertain myself so far, but I was starting to get bored. I knew what the problem was too, no friends.**

**Everyone had a friend or mate to spend time with. Chelsea and Afton was always together no matter what. Aro and Caius were always chatting with each other or with their mates. Corin, Santiago, and Heidi were always in a pack together. Jane and Alec, of course, was always seen with each other. Felix and Demetri were always hanging out together. Then there's me and Marcus by ourselves.**

**I took to following Sulpicia and Athenodora around when they weren't with their mates. They were cousins or something so they were thick as thieves. They reminded me of two high school girls, the way they gossiped or giggled over Aro and Caius.**

**They just thought I was the cutest thing ever. They were the closest thing I had to friends.**

"**Jewel, what do you think about getting a mate?" Sulpicia asked one day as we sat in the sunlight "tanning". I just stared at her then laughed.**

"**Why would I want a mate?" I asked right back. I don't believe I've thought about boys like that since I was changed. I guess the idea didn't appeal that much to me anymore.**

**Athenodora huffed at my ignorance. "Every woman needs a man, vampire or not," she said. I suppose I had a confused look on my face since they both sighed at the same time.**

"**Maybe she hasn't got that **_**need**_** back yet," Sulpicia stated. If I was still human I would have blushed. Just then Demetri walked into the feeding chamber. Sulpicia seen him too. "I guess we'll just have to force it out of her".**

"**Demetri darling, come here," Athenodora called over to him. He gracefully came over and waited to see what she wanted.**

"**Stay with Jewel for the rest of the day, please. She needs company" she said then the two of them ran away giggling. **

**We stared at each other for a moment. I never noticed how….appealing he was to the eyes. He had an Italian look about him. He had glossy black hair, a lean figure, and probably stood around 6'3.**

**My lower stomach clenched. I was startled. I hadn't felt something like that in years. I jumped up and ran out of the room. I quietly closed the door of my own room.**

**My room was round with stones for the walls and floor. I had a mirror, a dresser, a closet, and a king sized bed even though I don't sleep. It was all simple but I loved it.**

**I hid in my closet and crouched in the back corner. I knew anyone could find me if they wanted to but I was hoping they wouldn't look for me. **

**I wasn't aware that Demetri was standing outside of my room, trying to stay with me like Athenodora told him to do. I let him stay out there for two days.**

**Finally I got tired of hearing him sigh in frustrating and slammed the door open. "Get in here or go away," I snapped. I left the door open just incase he did want to stay, which he did. We ignored each other the best we could in the tiny place. Somehow we got a conversation going though.**

**The two of us talked for hours, maybe a day or two, I wasn't really paying attention to the time anymore. The only reason we even left my room is because Demetri got hungry. I followed him as we went looking for a human to eat. **

**I seen Athenodora waving at me and gave a knowing wink. I rolled my eyes, but grinned at her. She giggled and ran off, probably to tell Sulpicia. **

**I stared at Demetri and stayed as close as I could to him from then on.**

**A/N: Awww, how cute. I started writing this months ago but I never finished it. I thought I'd just put it out anyway as a one-shot. **


End file.
